


Les crocs du Chien de Garde

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Dark, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le chien de garde de la Reine est fourbe, calculateur, ambitieux. Il accomplit les tâches dans l'ombre et selon le bon-vouloir de sa Majesté. Cependant il y a une règle absolue à respecter: ne jamais toucher à ceux qu'il aime. Ou il deviendra enragé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les crocs du Chien de Garde

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Personnage: Diederich. Vincent. Tanaka. Un Criminel.
> 
> Paring: VincentxDiederich
> 
> Rating: PG13

Il se réveilla avec une grimace de douleur. Son torse lui faisait mal, comme une brûlure en continue. Proprement désagréable. Il se redressa et passa les doigts sur le tissu blanc taché de rouge qui lui bandait la poitrine.

Il sentit alors la douleur à la tête et remarqua qu'elle était bandée aussi.

Il eut un gémissement de douleur. Et remarqua alors qu'il était dans une chambre spacieuse, et reconnu le style décoratif des Phantomhives.

Ha c'est vrai...il était parti avec Vincent dans les bas-fonds de la ville pour une mission de la reine. Comme toujours le comte avait été avare de détails, se contentant d'un sobre « _Sois un bon chien et protège moi, c'est pour ça que tu es là._..» quand il avait insisté pour en savoir plus. Vexé, et préférant ne pas en rajouter devant la mine du noble, il n'avait rien dit de plus et avait emboîté le pas au lord, dans un silence pesant.

 _Sale type._  Pensa-t-il

Un an qu'ils étaient sortis de Weston et ce type se comportait en vrai tyran.

_Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà cogné ce joli visage._

D'accord il avait des mission de la part de la reine et préférer ne pas en dire trop à lui qui était allemand, donc un pays concurrent qui pourrait devenir un jour ennemi vu l'amélioration des relations entre l'Empire britannique et la France mais pourquoi lui demander de venir si c'était juste pour lui parler comme ça ?

Trois excuses pour retarder son retour en Allemagne.

Ça commençait un peu à l'agacer quand même...juste un peu.

Un jour il lui verrait ravaler son sourire arrogant, et lui apprendrait un peu l'humilité, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il se rendit alors compte d'une présence dans la pièce. Vincent était là, endormi sur un canapé, le col ouvert. Ses cheveux éparts autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air paisible. Mais quand l'allemand plissa les yeux il vit des tâches rouges sur la chemise.

Il se figea : _il a été blessé ?_

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Tanaka entra, portant un plateau qu'il posa sur une table.

«Vous êtes réveillé monsieur.

\- Oui.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, mais je pense que ça ira.

\- Je suis soulagé.» Il lui fourra une tasse de thé entre les mains. «Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé?

\- Vinc...le comte et moi étions dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Nous recherchions...je ne sais pas qui puisque monsieur a trouvé très drôle de ne rien me dire.» Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avec un rien d'amertume devant ce manque de confiance total.

Tanaka eut un petit rire et posa un plateau de sandwichs sur la petite table. «Vous pouvez sans doute vous lever...Je pense que vos blessures vous le permettent! Le médecin a juste dit que le coup à la tête pouvait vous laisser inconscient pendant quelques heures.»

Diederich grogna et se mit en position assise. «Un coup de couteau hein?» murmura-t-il en caressant le bandage des doigts.

«Vous avez eu le réflexe de vous rejeter en arrière. Au lieu de se planter dans votre chair, il a déchiré la peau sur une certaine longueur.

\- ...Et j'ai basculé en arrière. Et me suis cogné la tête contre le mur.

\- Simple accident monsieur. Si vous n'aviez pas bouger vous seriez mort ! Ou gravement blessé. Ce couteau aurait pu se planter dans votre poitrine. Ce genre de blessure ne pardonne pas.»

«Sur un champs de bataille, toute erreur est fatale Tanaka...

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas un champs de bataille monsieur.»

* * *

_L'homme arriva soudainement en courant. Brandissant un couteau de boucher il hurla «TU VAS MOURIR CHIEN DE LA REINE!»_

_Diederich analysa la scène en quelques secondes : Vincent n'aurait pas le temps de sortir une arme, ça lui prendrait plusieurs secondes, suffisamment pour que cet homme lui donne un coup. Il empoigna le lord par le poignet et le rejeta derrière lui. Il entendit un bruit de chute mais n'y prit pas garde, interceptant l'individu par le bras._

_«Ne te mêle pas de ça._

_\- Désolé, je ne te laisserais pas tuer cet homme, aussi insupportable soit-il._

_\- Pourquoi un allemand se soucierait-il de nos affaires._

_\- Ma nationalité n'a rien à faire là-dedans.» marmonna l'homme en donnant un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire._

_En même temps, il entendit des bruits de course. Des hommes arrivaient de ruelles transversales._

_Un bruit d'acier lui indiqua que le comte avait sortit son épée._

_Bon il devrait se débrouiller. Il arrivait bien à battre sa sœur, qui était un génie à l'épée et qui battait tous ses adversaires._

_Le criminel attaqua de nouveau et l'autre évita une nouvelle fois, rejetant son ennemi en arrière._

_«Cet homme est dangereux. On ne peut laisser quelqu'un comme lui en vie.» siffla l'individu, essuyant du sang qui coulait sur son menton, résultat du dernier coup de poing allemand._

_Deiderich haussa un sourcil «Il est réellement pénible mais ne là à dire qu'il doit mourir..._

_-Et toi? Qui es-tu pour lui? Son gentil toutou?»_

_Diederich haussa les épaules «Mes relations avec lord Phantomhive ne vous regarde pas._

_\- Ne nie pas, il n'a pas d'amis, rien que des chiens et des pions. C'est un manipulateur de premier plan, qui jette ses jouets une fois ceux-ci épuisés. Même si je te tuais, il ne s'offusquerait pas et serrait plus agacé par la perte d'un pion que bouleversé par la mort d'un ''ami''.»_

_L'allemand grogna. Il détestait la pincée de vérité là-dedans. Il n'avait jamais vu l'anglais réellement expressif avec lui. Il souriait beaucoup et cela semblait sincère. Mais l'était-il vraiment ou agissait-il ainsi pour le garder sous la main?_

_**''Sois un bon chien et protèges-moi.''** _

_Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer «Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous targuer de connaître le comte mieux que ses proches.»_

_Il jeta un regard en arrière rapidement. Vincent venait d'abattre d'un de ses attaquants d'un magistral coup d'épée qui le fit tomber impuissant, au sol, et d'envoyer un coup de pied clairement indigne d'un gentleman dans le point sensible d'un autre qu'il acheva dans la minute._

_Inutile de montrer de la compassion envers les sbires, seul le chef devait être prit vivant._

_Même si Vincent infligeait rarement une blessure mortelle, préférant blesser gravement et laisser une chance à l'adversaire. Il ne tuait que quand sa vie (ou celle de sa famille (Frances)) était vraiment menacée. Après tout, la reine voulait les criminels vivants._

_«Ce type est un monstre. Un chien enragé qui tue pour le bon-vouloir de la reine. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs. A peine le comte est-il mort que le fils, peu importe son âge, prend le relais. L'actuel a commencé à rapporter la balle à 15 ans.»_

_Deiderich eut un frisson, il ignorait ça. Cela voulait-il dire que Vincent avait déjà les mains rougies par le sang quand ils étaient devenus...quoi...amis? Si lui voyait les choses comme ça, il ne savait pas s'il en était de même pour le lord anglais. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas vraiment._

_15 ans._

_Si jeune._

_Trop jeune pour porter une si lourde charge._

_«Que voulez-vous donc?» Cracha-t-il froidement, ignorant les bruits de combat derrière lui._

_L'autre eut un sourire de dément «Détruire la lignée des Phantomhive. L'actuel n'a pas encore de descendant, il suffit de le tuer. Il n'y aura plus ce chien de la reine. Tous nos actes, c'était pour mettre ce monstre sur nos traces._

_\- Elle trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre, vous êtes naïf.» Ces mots lui parurent douloureux, et pourtant tellement vrai. Si la reine n'avait pas hésité à nommé un adolescent de 15 ans son agent principal., elle trouverait alors quelqu'un d'autres pour faire le sale travail._

_\- Nous tuerons aussi le fils de sa sœur quand il naîtra. Si elle a un fils. Car dans ce cas, ce serait lui le prochain chien de garde. Un descendant de la lignée. La reine fera passer ça avant le titre de son père._

_\- Vous tueriez un enfant innocent?» Il espéra que son ami n'entendrait pas. Il risquait de perdre son calme et de devenir impitoyable.»_

_L'autre eut un rire de dément «Il faut décapiter toute cette famille. Après le petit Vincent, ça sera sa sœur chérie. Ainsi nous n'aurons pas à tuer un petit garçon.»_

_Il sursauta en entendant un bruit violent de métal derrière lui et ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Vincent venait de brutalement désarmé son dernier adversaire et de le frapper._

_L'individu passa à l'attaque brandissant son couteau dont la lame semblait briller d'une lueur sinistre. Diederich évita de justesse et sortit son épée. Les deux lames s'entre-choquèrent, mais soudain l'homme, rapide comme l'éclair, sortit un poignard et frappa comme un serpent._

_Se rejetant en arrière et sur le côté en même temps, l'allemand sentit une douleur fulgurante à la poitrine, des gouttes de sang s'envolèrent dans l'air. Sous l'élan ,il bascula et sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui. Un choc violent qui lui fit voir des points lumineux pendant quelques secondes. Il crut entendre un cri. Puis la vue lui revint jusque au moment où une détonation brutale claquait dans l'air._

_Un bruit de chute._

_La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut Vincent, les doigts crispés sur son pistolet fumant brandis par la direction d'un cadavre, les traits figés par une dureté incroyable et ses yeux obscurcis par une haine froide et terrible._

* * *

«Je me souviens...avant de perdre conscience, j'ai entendu Vin...le comte abattre sa cible et j'ai vu son visage...» En se rappelant de cette haine dans ce regard d'habitude nonchalant, aimable ou souriant, il eut un frisson. Il avait déjà vu cette soudaine froideur ou dureté dans le regard de l'anglais quand Weston il avait insulté son dortoir mais ce n'était qu'une querelle de jeunes hommes, rien de comparables à ce qu'il avait vu dans cette ruelle.

Tanaka eut un sourire triste «J'imagine très bien quel a du être le visage de monsieur quand il vous a vu tomber, la poitrine en sang...même si votre blessure n'est pas si grave. Votre entraînement de militaire vous a été très utile pour apprendre à éviter les blessures mortelles.

\- Ce type n'avait aucune expérience de combat. Prévoir ses réactions était difficile tant son style est anarchique.» Il enfila la chemise blanche que le majordome lui tendait, refusant son aide pour l'enfiler. «Mais je pensais qu'il fallait le capturer vivant, pas le tuer...»

Le vieil homme secoua la tête «Le maître a perdu son sang-froid.

\- Sans doute, cet homme parlait de tuer sa sœur ou même son futur neveu quand elle en aurait un. Il voulait détruire la lignée des Phantomhive. Tuer Vincent d'abord, puis Frances, et son fils si elle en avait un quand il s'en prendrait à elle. Je suppose que le comte a un peu perdu son calme en entendant ça. Je me serais aussi mit en colère à sa place.» Il se tût en remarquant que le majordome fronçait les sourcils. «Quoi?

\- Il n'a rien entendu de votre discussion avec l'homme. Il a comprit que vous le faisiez parler pour comprendre ses motivations au cas où faudrait le tuer au lieu de le capturer. Mais il n'a pas entendu ce que vous disiez tout les deux.»

L'allemand se figea et eut un rire maladroit «Ne mentez pas vieil homme. Il ne s'est pas mit en rage pour..

\- Pour vous?» fit le majordome avec un sourire triste «Pourtant si...» Il tourna les yeux vers son maître endormi. «J'avoue que je ne l'ait jamais vu perdre son calme comme ça. Quand il m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, il était encore furieux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans une telle colère, c'est quand quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à sa sœur. Il l'avait aussi abattu sans sourciller, avec cette froideur haineuse.»

Diederich attrapa un sandwich et mordit dedans. Comment Vincent avait-il pu être aussi furieux? Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça...certes «amis» même si cela restait à voir selon la façon de penser du comte. Amants occasionnels aussi. Mais le lord agissait de façon si possessive et dominatrice que parfois lui avait l'impression de n'être que possession ou jouet entre ses mains. Et quand l'anglais le rabrouait en lui disant des choses comme « _Tu es mon fidèle chien allemand, ton rôle est de me protéger durant cette mission.»_ Il y avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions quand à son affections réelles envers lui. Il se doutait que l'autre l'appréciait mais pas qu'il tenait autant à lui.

Tanaka, comme s'il comprenait ses pensées eut un petit rire amical «Il vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez. Il ne va jamais aussi loin avec ses 'pions' d'habitude. Vous êtes bien plus important que ça pour lui. Pour qu'il aille à l'encontre de sa mission et tue sa cible qu'il devait absolument capturer, il n'a jamais fait ça pour quiconque avant.» Sur un dernier salut, il prit ses affaires et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

L'allemand ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Sans doute était-ce le matin, les rayons du soleil semblaient bien faibles et il faisait nuit lors du combat contre les criminels. Il se termina sa tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le lord endormis. Ce n'était pas son sang. C'était probablement le sien.

Il avait du mal à imaginer cet homme en proie à l'inquiétude.

Mais c'était arrivé.

Pour lui.

Un étrange sentiment lui serra le cœur malgré lui et il se sentit stupidement heureux d'être aussi important aux yeux de Vincent. Tendant la main il écarta une mèche du front de l'anglais qui soupira. Il sentait la poudre. Avait-il tiré plusieurs fois? Doucement le brun se pencha, caressant machinalement la joue chaude, hésitant à le réveiller.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire car la réaction à son geste ne se fit pas attendre. Une main fusa, rapide comme un serpent et empoigna son poignet dans une étreinte de fer.

Deux yeux bleus brumeux s'ouvrirent. Et le fixèrent.

Un long silence s'installa.

Puis le comte se redressa. «Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, juste un mal de crâne. Vu ma chute contre le mur, c'est plutôt normal.» il passa distraitement les doigts de sa main libre sur ses bandages «C'est toujours mieux qu'un coup de couteau.»

Le visage de Vincent était sans expression «Tu saignais beaucoup.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Vu la taille de la blessure, même si elle n'est pas profonde, ça a du effectivement saigné.»

Il fut tiré et tomba sur le canapé à côté du comte qui le serra alors contre lui. Son bras autour de sa taille tremblait. «Idiot...» Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le tissu de la chemise, il chuchota à son oreille d'une voix tremblante «Qui t'a dit de mourir pour moi?

\- C'était moi qu'il attaquait Vincent. Il voulait éliminer l'obstacle entre lui et toi.

\- Ne mens pas, tu as bloqué son attaque vers moi et il t'as alors donné un coup de poignard.»

Véridique, le criminel s'était décalé dans l'espoir de passer à côté de l'allemand qu'il ne pourrait pas battre en combat mais, bloqué, avait tenté sa chance d'éliminer un proche du lord, afin de l'affaiblir ou de le faire payer.

«Tu l'as tué.

\- Il avait fait couler ton sang Dee...il t'a touché.»

Diederich frissonna en entendant le ton, soudainement menaçant. Il se rendit soudain compte que la scène avait du être terrible du point de vue de Vincent.  _Il avait le criminel attaquer, son ami le bloquant et le poignard, brillant et mortel, s'abattre sur le brun qui avait reculé et qui avait alors basculé, les vêtements en sang._  Il avait possiblement pensé qu'il était mort.

S'il ne s'était pas cogné...

«Ce n'est rien comme blessure, je suis un soldat Vincent, je subirais pire.» Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise devant le regard ardent du jeune homme.

La pensée que le si calme et posé comte de Phantomhive avait perdu son calme légendaire et avait agit avec une froideur haineuse envers quelqu'un...pour lui était à la fois terrifiant et étrangement plaisant. Cela voulait dire qu'il était important, au même niveau ou presque que Frances ou Tanaka.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le baiser soudain que l'autre lui imposa, s'agrippant à lui avec désespoir. Un baiser passionné qui semblait transmettre la peur qu'il avait eut en le voyant s'écrouler, blessé, au sol. La peur qu'il avait eu de le perde à jamais comme il avait perdu tant de gens chers avant. Il refusait de s'attacher par peur de perdre. Seul sa famille était proche de lui. Lui était le seul extérieur à la famille. Et savoir qu'il était aussi important, aussi précieux avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et dans un souffle, le comte murmura «Je t'interdis de mourir Dee...Tu n'es pas autorisé à me quitter. A quitter mon service. A me laisser.» Il s’agrippa un peu plus à lui, le visage enfouis dans son cou.

Diederich frissonna en entendant ces mots où existait une pointe de supplication. Il avait peur de le perdre.

Souriant il passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant occasionnel et lui souffla, taquin «Je pensais que tu le savais : un loup n'a qu'un maître.»

Il savait quel mot était à mettre sur ses sentiments, ou sur ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleu violacés de Vincent. Un mot court mais puissant. Quelque chose qu'il avait presque peur de dire. Un mot qu'aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de dire pour se comprendre l'un et l'autre.

Il caressa la joue imberbe et pâle du comte, son pouce s'attardant sous l'œil, passant sur le grain de beauté «Je ne te quitterais jamais. Et je ne me ferais pas tuer...»

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
